


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [9]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Insomnia, M/M, MADE Tour - Big Bang (Band), Nightmares, Song: If You (Big Bang), Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “It’s okay to cry…”
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Everyone, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Everyone
Series: Protecting The Sun [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**1:56 AM**

Seungri startled awake when he heard a sudden noise coming from the bathroom.When he looked next to him,he saw that Youngbae was no longer sleeping next to him.

Quickly putting two and two together,the maknae let out a tired sigh.

 _Here we go again._ Seungri thought to himself. _It always get really bad whenever we're on tour._


End file.
